1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic bag-dispensing device aimed at equipping the cash desk of a store, such as a supermarket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When passing at the cash desk, the buyer deposits his purchases onto a conveying belt, the cashier takes them one by one to enter the price of same, then deposits them onto a second conveying belt for the buyer to be able to pack them in bags.
The bags, generally made of a film of plastic material, have the drawback of being difficult to be open; it is necessary to crumple them to separate the two sides of same.
To try to cope with this drawback, devices have been proposed in which the bags are hanging in batches from hooks above a shelf and are joined to each other by an easily sectile weld seam, so that removing the outermost bag results into the opening of the next bag.
These devices have however drawbacks, e.g. it often occurs that some bags do not separate from the next ones or that they do not open.
In addition, for some of these devices, the presence of hanging hooks, which are necessarily long in order to allow the hanging of a batch of a large number of bags, is an obstacle for the filling of the bags.